


Hope Lives

by rsusanne12



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Captain Andor, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Jyn Erso - Freeform, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Rogue One - Freeform, Romance, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsusanne12/pseuds/rsusanne12
Summary: Jyn and Cassian are saved by a rebel ship and taken back to Yavin 4. But their troubles are not yet over. The Death Star is still a threat, the Empire remains strong, and then there was the kiss between Jyn and Cassian on the elevator...





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone else was like me and loved Rogue One but just sensed that there was something more between Jyn and Cassian and wanted to see where that went...here you go! Also, just for the record they totally kissed in the elevator. I mean, did you see the way they were looking at each other?! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first installment of "Hope Lives"

It was over. The end. The blast was coming towards them. But then something else. The sound of an engine. Cassian saw it first.  
"Jyn!" he yelled.  
She moved her head slightly, still holding tight to him. It couldn't be...she thought. But there it was-a rebel ship. From inside the ship a man yelled, "Come on!!!"  
Jyn struggled up to her feet, supporting Cassian as best as she could. They made it onto the ship and the door closed behind them. Jyn watched out the window as the explosion was catching up to them.  
"Prepare for the jump to hyper space!" yelled the pilot.  
And then they were out. Out of the blast. Jyn looked over at Cassian. His eyes met hers for a moment, then he went limp.  
"Cassian!" she cried.  
No, he could not die now. Not after they had just escaped death so narrowly. Not after...she thought back to the moment in the in the elevator. Their eyes searching in eachother, the knowledge of an imminent death. Then they had kissed. Jyn was not sure who has leaned in first, but all she knew was that his lips were on hers and he tasted of smoke and dust and despair and she knew she did too. And then the elevator door had opened.  
Now Cassian was lying motionless on the floor of the rebel ship.  
"Hey!" she shouted up to the pilot, "do you have any bacta-paks onboard?"  
Th pilot looked back at her, "I think we might have one left. Is her okay?" he said, gesturing to Cassian.  
Jyn swallowed and shook her head.  
"Where is it?" she asked.  
"Uhh in the back in that little compartment," answered the pilot.  
Jyn rushed to the back of the shop as fast as she could on her injured leg and grabbed the bacta-pak. The pilot was right. There was only one small one left. Better than nothing. Jyn limped back over to Cassian and lifted up his tattered shirt. She gasped. His chest was an array of gashes and bruises. The worst spot was where the blaster had hit him, so she put the bacta-pak there. Then she waited. Soon they approached Yavin 4.  
"We're almost there!" called back the pilot.  
Jyn nodded. Within minutes they landed.  
"Help me him off the ship," said Jyn.  
"Here just let me do it, your legs not going to hold you both up," replied the pilot. Then he paused and said, "by the way, I'm Setha.l  
"Jyn." she said.  
Although Setha was short, he was muscular, and picked up Cassian on one swift movement. When they got off, they were surrounded by the chaos of people everywhere.  
Mon Mothma approached them and said, "Jyn, you're alive, we were sure you were..."  
"Dead." finished Jyn.  
"And Cassian-" began Mon Mothma.  
"Needs to go to the medical unit immediately," interrupted Jyn.  
"Of course, of course, and you look like you do too. I'll speak with you later."  
And with that she hurried off. As quickly as they could, Jyn and Setha, with Cassian in his arms, went to the medical unit. The medical droids immediately took Cassian away.  
"Wait!" shouted Jyn, "where are you taking him?!"  
She struggled to go after them, but Setha held her back.  
"No!" She screamed, "Cassian!"  
Then all went dark. When Jyn awoke, she was lying in a bed? Her leg healed and a bandage on her head. For a moment she just lay there. Then she realized he was not there. Cassian. She shot up out of the bed.  
"Cassian?"  
"I see you're awake Jyn Erso."  
Jyn scanned the room for the source of the voice it was coming from a young man with sandy hair in the corner. He must be the doctor, Jyn thought. But at the moment, she really didn't care about him.  
"Where is Cass-Captain Andor?" She questioned.  
The doctor sighed. "He's in bad shape, Jyn. Broken ribs. Punctured lung. Internal bleeding. We've done everything we can to heal the wounds. He's in a coma now. He has been for a while.  
"Wait..." began Jyn, "how long have I been put?"  
"3 days," replied the doctor. "With the combination of the heavy sedative and your injuries and fatigue, you were out for a few days."  
Jyn closed her eyes, then said, "I need to see him."  
The doctor sighed again. He seemed irritated with her now. "It would be better if you just rested-"  
"Like you said, I've been resting for 3 days now! I think I'm okay!" she interrupted.  
To Jyn's surprise, the doctor said, "Alright. Come with me."  
Jyn rushed out of the bed, a little to quickly as she was a bit shaky on her feet when she stood up.  
"You okay there?" asked the doctor, "Maybe we should get you a wheelchair..."  
"No!" Jyn snapped, "I'm fine."  
The doctor didn't looked convinced but let her walk anyways. When they reached the rooms Cassian was in, the doctor wait by the doorway. Jyn went as fast as she could to Cassian's side. He was hooked up to multiple wires and tubes and his breathing was shallow. She stoked the hair out of his face, then whispered, "Cassian, if you can hear me, please don't die. I don't know what I'd do without you. I need-" but she stopped herself before continuing.  
Although the doctor tried to convince her to leave, she refused to, and for the next 2 days she sat at his side. On the second day, the sandy-haired doctor came back in.  
"Jyn, I have some news you're not going to like," he began.  
She looked up from Cassian's still face.  
"Captain Andor has beeen in a coma for 5 days. It's been too long. Put resources just can't keep supporting him like this. It's time to let go."  
Jyn looked at him, shocked. Then the anger set in.  
"No! You're not going to just kill him because he's 'using too many resources!' That's ridiculous and cruel! He's still alive and breathing and-"  
Suddenly she stopped. A quiet chuckle was coming from where Cassain lay. Jyn looked down at him. His eyes were open and they met her shocked ones.  
"I wake up to you screaming at someone. How typical, Jyn."  
"Cassian, you're awake!" she cried, and embraced him.  
Then she looked up at the doctor staring at her, sprawled across Cassian's chest. She felt a red flush creep onto her cheeks and pulled away.  
"I stand corrected," said the doctor. "Yes, you do," replied Jyn stiffly.  
The doctor checked on Cassian's wounds, then left.  
3 days later, Cassian and Jyn were released from the medical unit. As they walked out of the doors and into the empty hallway, Jyn stopped.  
"You okay?" asked Cassian.  
Jyn took a breath, and to Cassian's surprise, he saw her fighting back tears with all her might.  
"It's just...we almost died, then you almost died again. And they're all gone, Bodhi, and Chirrut, and Baze, and K2, and-"  
She sucked in a sharp breath.  
"It's okay, Jyn. I'm here. I'm not gone. And they didn't die in vain, none of them," said Cassian softly.  
He leaned his head against hers and suddenly they were close, very close, almost touching. And Jyn just couldn't lose him, and the only way to never lose him was to push him away.  
"I can't do this," she whispered.  
Cassian looked into her eyes and she forced herself to look away.  
"Jyn I know you're scared."  
Jyn still looked away, but he continued.  
"I know you're scared but I'm not going anywhere."  
"You don't know that," she said.  
"No, I can't promise you nothing bad will never happen. But like you said-we just take each chance we can get. Again and again until we win...or until they run out. And I want to take this chance with you."  
Cassian stared intently at her and this time she could not look away.  
"I'm so scared, Cassian," she said quietly.  
"I know," he whispered. "I am too. But I can't do this without you."  
He stroked her jawline with his thumb. Then he leaned in and kissed her. It was just like the time in the elevator. Except this time, there was something else in it. Hope.


	2. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to give a brief acknowledgment to the death of Carrie Fisher and her mother Debbie Reynolds. I know this happened a little while ago, but I was deeply saddened by it and wanted to acknowledge their legacy and especially Carrie Fisher's legacy to Star Wars. She will forever be remember. On that note-I do hope you enjoy the next chapter of Hope Lives.

Later that day, Cassian stood next to Jyn in the console room. Mon Mothma was standing at the opposite side of them. She cleared her throat to quiet the room. Everyone fell silent.

"Thanks to the sacrifice of Rogue One, we had retrieved the Death Star plans. There is a slight issue, though. The plans were given to Princess Leia, who's location is currently unknown."

The room began to buzz with noise as people shouted things out. 

"What do you mean missing?" 

"Where is she!" 

"When will the Death Star strike next?" 

"The question is not when but where!"

"Everyone please!" shouted Mon Mothma above the noise. 

Eventually the room quieted down. 

"We are doing everything we can to locate Princess Leia. I'm the meantime, we will be assembling squadrons, gathering supplies, and trying to located the Death Star. Your squadron leaders or I will approach you with further details. This meeting is now commenced." 

Cassian began to walk out, Jyn following him, but they were stopped by Mon Mothma. 

"Jyn, Captain Andor, may I speak with you?"

Jyn and Cassian exchanged a look, but nodded. They followed Mon Mothma back into the console room. 

She began to speak, "I have new assignments for both of you," she paused and looked at Jyn. "That is, if you want to stay. We will still hold up our side of the agreement, if you would like. Let you go free. Or you can stay here and fight with the alliance."

Cassian felt a twinge of panic. Jyn couldn't actually leave? He could imagine her leaving, of into the outer rims somewhere, impossible to be found. The worst part was he could actually see her considering it. 

But it was just a moment and then she said, "No. I think I'll stay."

Mon Mothma smiled. "Good. So you two are being assigned to the blue fighter squadron. Captain Andor, you will be leading it." 

"Wait," Cassian began, "Jyn doesn't fly...?"

"That's the other thing," Mon Mothma began, "You will be in charge of teaching Jyn. But I doubt it will be too hard as I hear she has had some experience." 

Cassian looked at Jyn in confusion and she shrugged, "So I rigged a couple ships while I was with Saw Gerrera. No big deal." 

Cassian couldn't help but laughing. 

"So I take it you're willing to teach her?" asked Mon Mothma.

Cassian smiled. "If she'll let me."

 

It took only a few days to to get Jyn acclimated to the rebel fighter ships, then they were off and up in the air practicing. She did even better than Cassian expected, expertly maneuvering around obstacles and diving. One day, after a practice run around the planet, they were approached again by Mon Mothma.

"Hello, Captain Andor, Jyn."  
She didn't even give them time to greet her back before continuing,  
"There's a dire situation. Our intelligence has just picked up signs of a large object moving towards our atmosphere." 

Jyn's eyes widened, "The Death Star?" she asked.

Mon Mothma shook her head. "We don't think so. It's not that big. It's most likely a few destroyers. Or one of their bigger, main ships. But we need need some squads to go up here and check it out. We'd like your squad to be one of them."

Cassian's eyes flicked to Jyn, who was standing there, an intent look on her face. Something clenched deep within him. Fear. Fear for Jyn.

"Cassian?" Mon Mothma said. 

"Oh-yes, yes we'll go squadron up." said Cassian, although something on him wanted to keep Jyn here, away from danger. But no, she would be in danger anyways, and he could not hold her back. That was part of what he loved about her, her increasing capacity to push forwards. So he and Jyn headed for the loading docks. 

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Definitely." she replied.

Before Jyn climbed into her ship, Cassian had an urge to go to her, hold her close, be with her, for just a moment-but instead he simply said,  
"Good luck, Jyn."

"You too, Captain," she replied.

He smiled, despite the knot of fear still there in his stomach. Then the sirens began, and the announcements for the different squadrons to prepare for takeoff. Cassian got into his shop, closed the cockpit, and radioed in. 

"This is blue squadron leader, Captain Andor, blue squad do you copy?" 

"This is blue squad 4, copy."

"Blue squad 2, copy." 

"Blue squad 5, copy." There was Jyn. 

"Blue squad 3, copy."

"Blue squad 6, copy." 

Then they were off. Once they got past the Yavin 4's atmosphere, it was chaos. Two destroyers, multiple fighters, and a large empire base ship. Immediately there were voices l over the radio.

"This is gold squad 2 they're on me!"

"Blue squad 4, I've got one right on my tail!"

"This is gold squad leader, I think we're going to need re-  
enforcements!"

"Okay, okay, this is blue squad leader, blue squad into formation." said Cassian. 

As they got into formation, the gold leader radioed down to the base for re-enforcements. But just as they began to dive, enemy fire all around them, one of the ships in their squad veered off towards one of the destroyers. 

"This is blue squad 5, we need to divert them, it's the only way, there's too many of them."

"This is blue squad leader, blue squad 5, come back into formation immediately."

What was she doing? Did she have no idea the danger she was putting herself and the rest of the squadrons in?

"Blue squad 5 stop!" shouted Cassian over the radio.

But it was too late. She didn't answer.

"Blue squad leader, this is blue squad 3, I think her plan is working, we need to take advantage of it now!"

He was right. Jyn's diversion had given them a brief chance to take down one of the destroyers. They got back into formation and hit the shield around the destroyer multiple times until it was down. Then one of the gold squad hit an engine on the destroyer. Cassian heard whoops over the radio, but all he could think of was Jyn. 

"This is blue squadron leader, squad 5, come in, where are you?" he radioed in. 

"This is blue squad 5, I'm near the-"

Then the radio went quiet for a moment as the squadron listened for Jyn to go on. 

Then her voice came back in, frantic. "This is red squad 5, I'm being targeted. I think I can swerve out of their range but I may need backup-" 

An explosion bloomed in the sky as Jyn's right wind was hit. 

"I'm going down!" she shouted of the radio. 

Cassian watched in horror as her ship plummeted down. But she pulled in forward just in time to swerve into the landing port of the now shieldless destroyer. A few seconds later, her ship exploded. Cassian stared numbly for a moment a moment. Then the radio, which had again been silent, blew up with voices.

"This is blue squad 4, blue squadron leader please advise." 

Then General Draven radioed in, "what's going on on up there?"

Cassian blinked a few times, the radioed, "General Draven, this is blue squadron leader we-" but he was interrupted. 

"This is blue squad 2, Captain-she's alive and fighting storm troopers and droids on the destroyer landing port."  
"Who the hell is this pilot?" demanded General Draven over the radio.  
"Jyn Erso." answered Cassian.

There was a pause on General Draven's end, then he said, "Leave her. You need to get to that other destroyer."

"General Draven-" began Cassian.

"I said-" Then the sound of shuffling. 

"This is the senator. Please ignore General Draven's instructions. You're not leaving any pilots behind alive. Captain, half of your squad go to the other destroyer with the rest of our shops. The other half go and retrieve Jyn." Then the radio went quiet. 

Cassian radioed back in, "This is blue squadron leader, blue squad 2 and 3, go to the other destroyer. 4 and 6 you come with me." 

Cassian and the two other pilots sped off towards the destroyer Jyn was on. 

"Blue squad 4 and 6, stay in the air and cover me, I'm going in."

Cassian swerved down into the landing port, according the flaming wreckage of Jyn's ship. As he landed, he expected a slew enemy fire to his ship, but instead only got a few shots. Jyn was holding them off well.  
He jumped out and ran towards the group of storm troopers and droids surrounding Jyn. He took out a blasted and shot down the troopers until he could get to Jyn. She was in the middle, fighting with all her might. 

"Jyn!" Cassian shouted.

She whipped around. Her eyes were wild and her face covered in soot. She ran towards him, plowing through storm troopers as she went. When she reached him, he grabbed her hand and they ran towards his ship. They both climbed in, Jyn on the spare seat in the back. 

"We're going to try and take down this destroyer!" he shouted back to her as they took off. 

Cassian served the ship over to the other engines of the destroyer, all the while avoiding shots. 

"Watch out, there's one on our tail!" yelled Jyn. 

"Just one minute, we're almost there..." he said, more to himself than anyone. 

There. The engines were blown out and the destroyer began to fall. The other destroyer, it's shield down, and he other empire base ship jumped to hyperspace. Cheers and shouts ensued over the radio and they heard back to Yavin 4.


	3. Grounded

Right away, Jyn saw General Draven as they landed. She got out and the General started towards her. 

"What were you doing Erso?! You could have compromised the whole mission!" 

Jyn gave him a steely look then said, "We were all going to get blown out of the sky. I did what I had to do," said Jyn. 

"Betray your squadron!" shouted General Draven. 

Couldn't they all see it? They were all seconds from getting shot down and she created the diversion they needed. Heck, she almost died doing it! Who cares if it was against orders, it was what needed to be done.

Mon Mothma emerged from one of the bases then said, "Let her be, General Draven. She saved the whole squadron and maybe more."

General Draven looked as if he was about to say something more but then clenched his teeth and stormed away. Jyn turned away from Mon Mothma and looked towards Cassian, who was standing behind her, watching. When she turned he gestured for her to come with him he was silent all the while, while they walked. Then, when they reached an empty hallway, he exploded with anger. 

"What were you thinking Jyn?! You think you can just disobey orders because you know me? Well you're wrong! You could have gotten us all killed or yourself killed! You're lucky to have survived that explosion! I thought you'd-" his voice cut off as it cracked.

He was practically in tears now. Jyn had never seen him like this. 

"Cassian," she whispered, "I'm sorry. But I'm not going to tell you that I think I did the wrong thing."

Cassian sighed, "I know you won't. I just-for a moment there I thought you were gone. It scared me even more than I expected." 

Jyn took a step towards him.  
"Now you know how I felt after Scarif. But Cassian, we can't let this 'thing,' whatever it is, get in the way of what we're meant to do and who we're supposed to be." 

Cassian closed his eyes, then said quietly, "I know."

Jyn took his and and as he opened his eyes, she watched his pupils blown wide as he looked at her. With his free hand, he stroked the hair out of Jyn's face. 

"Cassian..." Jyn began, but he shook his head.

"Just a moment, Jyn. Please." 

He traced her face with his fingers, wonderingly, then kissed her softly. Their kisses soon grew deeper as they explored more of each other, more than they ever had before. Jyn didn't want to pull away, but she heard someone coming down the hall and they both broke apart. It turned out only to be a small droid zooming by and Cassian laughed. Jyn just stared at him laughing and it was in that moment that she realized the one thing that saved her the most. She didn't want to-couldn't-live without him. And then she did the thing she most hated doing in front of him. She cried. Silent tears rolled down her face and as Cassian saw them, his laugh turned into a look of concern. 

"Jyn? What's wrong?" He stepped close to her once more and she swallowed.

"It's just...everyone in my life who I've ever loved has left me. My mother, my father, Bodhi, Blaze, Chirrut, K2. And I'm so afraid I'll lose you too. More than afraid."

Cassian took her face in his hands and looked at her intently. 

"My parents died. My friends. And I almost just lost you too I'm terrified, Jyn. But I'm not going to let that keep me from loving you." 

He held her close and they just stood there for a moment, until Cassian said, "Jyn, will you marry me?"

Jyn pulled away taken aback. But then she just smiled. 

"Not now. Maybe someday."

Cassian just smiled back. "Somehow I knew you'd say that."

A few weeks passed. Nothing much happened at the rebel base aside from a few small raids. But everyone was holding their breath. The Death Star had struck another planet, this time obliterating the whole thing. Princess Leia and the plans were nowhere to be found and everyone was just hoping against hope that the Death Star would not appear on Yavin 4's horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter was short, but I hope you enjoyed the moments between Jyn and Cassian:) Have a good day everyone!


	4. The Battle of Yavin 4

The whole base awoke to sirens. 

Jyn's room was not far from  
Cassian's and as she raced out of it, she ran straight into him. 

"Jyn!" he exclaimed. 

"What's going on?" she shouted over the commotion. 

"Empire ships have been spotted in our orbit and there's rumors they're going to-" he lowered his voice, "there's rumors they're going to use the Death Star on Yavin 4." 

Jyn's eyes widened. "Today?" 

Cassian shrugged and said, "we have no idea. I've been up on the control room a night. I just came to get you."

"Why didn't you come earlier?" she demanded.

"They told all the squadron leaders to let their squads sleep. It's going to be a long day." replied Cassian.

"If we even make it through the day," said Jyn.

Cassian's brown eyes met Jyn's green ones and they shared a moment of fear. Fear for eachother. 

The moment was broken by an announcement over the intercom.

"All squadrons please report to the loading docks and prepare for takeoff. Repeat, all squadrons report to the landing docks. May the force be with you."

"Come on," said Cassian to Jyn.

They hurried to the loading docks and suited up. Before they got into their ships, Cassian grasped Jyn's hand.

"I'm with you, Jyn."

Jyn looked at him with a mix of fear and longing and said, "until the end."

Cassian gave a slight smile and let go of her hand, although both wanted to hold on longer. They climbed into their shops and Jyn flicked on the radio.  
A slew of voices ensued. 

"This is red squadron leader, all red squadron please radio in." 

"This is gold squadron leader, please radio in gold squad."

"This is blue squadron leader, all blue squadron please radio in." There was Cassian. 

All the squadrons quickly radioed in. Then they were off, through the atmosphere and into space. 

There were multiple enemy ships, including 3 destroyers. Jyn and the rest of the blue squadron got into formations. Then it began. Enemy fire everywhere, rebel ships down, and then one of the destroyers headed towards Yavin 4.

Over the radio, General Draven's voice came on. "Blue squadron, we need reinforcements on the ground, please report to the base."

Jyn swerved to avoid enemy fire, then Cassian's voice came on again. 

"This is blue squadron leader, blue squadron, get into formation we're heading down to the base."

Jyn followed the rest of the squadron into the atmosphere then down to the base. It was chaos. Enemy fire everywhere and storm troopers and death troopers on the ground. Jyn, once again, swerved to avoid shots from the ground but it was too late. One of her wings was hit.

She radioed in, "This is blue squad 5, I'm going down but I think I can manage a crash landing, can someone cover me?"

"Blue squad 5, this is your squadron leader, I'll cover you," said Cassian. 

But as Jyn was going down and Cassian was covering her, his left engine got hit." 

"Watch out, Jyn, I'm coming down!" shouted Cassian over the radio.

Jyn landed successfully, but Cassian, unable to control his ship, smashed into hers. Jyn's ship cushioned the blow to Cassian's ship, but in turn her ship took most of the brunt. Cassian climbed out of his shop and called out to Jyn. Jyn, inside her ship, was trapped.

Cassian called our again, "Jyn!!"

Jyn vaguely heard his voice and shouted, "Cassian!"

Cassian ran towards her voice and helped pull her out of the smoking wreckage. Miraculously they both only had minor wounds. Moments later, the two ships exploded. 

They stripped out of the heavy flight suits quickly, then ran towards the fighting. 

They encountered a group of storm troopers, who Jyn fought off. They took a couple blasters from them and continued on. It was a mess down on the ground. Bodies of the enemy and rebels alike, shots and explosions everywhere and ships flying overhead. 

Back to back, Jyn and Cassian fought. Then Jyn saw a storm trooper, his blaster pointed at Cassian. The shot fired. 

"Cassian!" she cried, and she pushed him out of the way. 

Something clicked in her. Cassian had almost just died. She, herself, had almost just died in her ship. They might very well both not make it out of this battle. She wanted to be with Cassian forever, but there very well may not be forever. She turned to him.

"Cassian!"

He met her eyes. "Yes?"

Suddenly, he shoved her out of the way of a blaster.

She regained herself then said, "Cassian. I want to get married. Now."

Cassian looked at her then shouted, "Now?"

Jyn nodded and blasted a storm trooper away from them.

"Yes now! We might not make it out of this and I-" she ducked, "I want to do this!" 

Cassian began to run away from Jyn and she shouted, "Where are you going?" 

He briefly turned around and yelled, "To find someone to marry us!" 

She grinned, and blasted a death trooper. After a while, Cassian did not come back, and she began to worry. Could he have died? Really, now? After they had made it through so much? But no? Just a moment later, he was running towards her, Setha at his side. Of course, Setha was a captain too.

When they reached her, Setha shouted, "You guys are crazy!"

Jyn flashed a smiled. "Aren't we all?"

Setha rolled his eyes while throwing a grenade at a group of approaching death troopers. 

"Alright, uh, I don't know what I'm doing but-"

"Just do it, Setha!" yelled Jyn. 

"Okay, okay...rebels, storm troopers, death troopers, droids, we are gathered today to celebrate the union of two maniacs, Jyn and Cassian. Jyn Erso, do you take Captain Cassian Andor as your husband?"

"I-do!" said Jyn, grunting as she knocked down a storm trooper. 

"Captain Cassian Andor, do you take Jyn Rrso as your wife?" 

Cassian and Jyn both spun around, weapons drawn. They lowered them as they saw each other and Cassian grabbed Jyn's hand. 

"I do," Cassian said, his voice low.

Their eyes locked for a moment and everything seemed to freeze until Setha shouted, "Guys!" 

They both blasted the incoming storm troopers away, while still holding hands. 

"Alright, you may kiss," Setha smirked, as he rammed his weapon into a death trooper's head. 

Cassian pulled Jyn close, only to be separated as they fought off a group of the enemy. Then Cassian pulled Jyn, or Jyn pulled Cassian, neither of them really knew. All they knew was that they were kissing behind a cluster of wreckage.

"We should get back to the battle." Jyn whispered. 

"Mmhmm..." breathed Cassian into her neck. 

"Cassian," said Jyn quietly, "we should probably move, there's a dead storm trooper with a grenade in his hand behind you." 

Cassian sighed, took her hand, and they ran away together as the grenade went off. 

Then, everything seems to happen in slow motion. Jyn saw Setha fighting a death trooper, then saw another throw a grenade behind him. Setha, not noticing it, continued fighting.

Jyn ran towards him, and Cassian yelled,"Jyn!" And began to run towards her. 

As Jyn reached Setha, she shoved him out of the way and then the grenade went off. Cassian was blown backwards and Jyn and Setha disappeared into the smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday. I hope the title of this chapter didn't give too much away! I know Jyn and Cassian are movin pretty fast but this is meant to be a short story so I'm packing a lot into a little. I was thinking of doing some Jyn and Cassian shorts after I finish this, what do you think?


	5. The End

Cassian got up as the smoke cleared. His head pounded and for a moment he was disoriented. Then one name cleared his thoughts. Jyn. It had all happened so fast. One moment he was kissing Jyn behind the wreckage, the next he was blown away and she had disappeared into the explosion. He ran towards the direction of the clearing smoke. Setha was bent over a body. No. She couldn't be....

"Cassian!" shouted Setha as he saw him. 

Setha's face was terrified and black with soot.

"Setha, please don't tell me she's..." began Cassian. 

Setha shook his head but Cassian had no idea what it meant, dead or alive? He rushed as fast as he could to Jyn's side. She was lying motionless, her eyes closed and her leg bent at an odd angle.

"Jyn," he said, cupping his hands around her face. She opened her eyes for a moment and reached out to touch his face. Then her hand fell limp. 

"Jyn!" he cried.

Setha grabbed her wrist to check her pulse.

"She's alive!" Setha said. 

"We need to get her to the medical unit" said Cassian. 

Setha nodded and said, "You go, I'll cover you"

Cassian picked Jyn up in his arms and she groaned softly.

"Just hold on, Jyn" he whispered. 

Then he ran, Jyn in his arms, Setha behind him shooting at the storm troopers surrounding them. Cassian made it inside the base and ran through the halls to the medical unit. When he reached it, it was empty, except for a few droids.

"Please help" said Cassian breathlessly.

"Bring her here" said the droid. 

The droid directed Cassian to a bed, and he set her down gently. The droid immediately went to work on her leg. He could hear the explosions outside and glanced out the window. Then he saw it on horizon. The Death Star. 

"No..." he whispered.

Not this. Not now. He wanted to shield Jyn, protect her, but yet he knew nothing would save her. If this was coming he wanted his last moments to be with her. He turned back towards her, away from the explosions, away from the Death Star looming in the distance, away from it all. 

The droid had corrected Jyn's leg and put a few bacta-paks on it.

"Jyn" Cassian whispered.

She stirred. When she opened her eyes, she immediately caught sight of the Death Star on the horizon outside the window. Then she looked back at him and simply said, "It's over, isn't it?"

Cassian nodded. "I love you, Jyn."

Jyn searched his face for a moment then said, "I love you, Cassian."

He put his head to her forehead and closed his eyes. 

"I'll die a married woman," she whispered. "Guess that counts for something." 

Cassian didn't laugh, but instead kissed her softly. Then they just held eachother and waited. Cassian reflected back on all his doubts, all his faults, all his mistakes. But then there was Jyn, the one right thing in all his life. And here he was, once again, about to die in her arms.   
But the blast never came. In fact, they looked up for a different reason. 

The noise of the shots, the explosions, the shouts, had died down. And Jyn and Cassian, along with the rest of the planet, looked up at the dying of a synthetic star, the death of a killer, the destruction of the Death Star. They had done it. Princess Leia and the rest of the alliance. It was over. No more. And the storm troopers were leaving, the destroyers taking off and back into space. 

Jyn looked at Cassian, eyes wide.   
"Did we just escape that again?"

Cassian didn't answer, but walked over to the large window.

"They're all leaving" he said to himself. 

There was then noise coming from the hallway as the injured were brought in. Cassian went back to Jyn's side. 

2 days, Jyn left the medical unit. The whole base was under a sort of tense state, still unsure of whether the threat was really gone.

Then there were the losses to deal with. Many rebels had been injured or killed in the battle, including Setha. He had been shot down just after allowing Jyn and Cassian to cross the threshold into the base. 

When Mon Mothma was informed of Jyn and Cassian's marriage, she did not seem surprised at. 

Later that night, Cassian led Jyn into his room. To his surprise, he saw tears in her eyes. She looked up at him. 

"It just seems so unfair. That we've survived this thing twice. And everyone else on Rogue One...Setha...they're all gone." 

Cassian took a breath in. "I know."

Jyn wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up straight.

"I'm okay" she said, her voice still shaking slightly. 

"You don't have to be so strong all the time you know" he whispered. 

She looked up at him and then kissed him, her lips crashing into his. He kissed her back and she slid her hands under his shirt and began to tug up at it. He helped her take it off, then slid his hands up her shirt, his hands trembling on her bare back. She met his eyes and nodded.

"It's okay" she breathed.

He nodded and slid her shirt off, then her undergarment. He stared in wonder for a moment, then they were kissing again and he scooped her up onto the small bed. Soon they were nothing but skin on skin. Cassian could not help but thinking of perfectly their bodies fit together. And the moment came and passed and he wished it could have lasted longer. Eventually, Jyn stilled in his arms and he lay there, awake, marveling at the fact that he had the opportunity to love her like this. Then he too drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the title of this chapter didn't scare you too much;) And don't leave to soon there's more to come!


	6. 2 years later

"Really, Cassian, it'll be fine" Jyn said, as she put together a small bag of weapons. 

"I just don't like the idea of you going alone. And now especially with it being so close..." Cassian said anxiously.

"The baby isn't coming for over a month and I'm not going to be a sitting duck until then" she cut in.

"Let me at least go with you" he proposed.

Jyn sighed, "Alright fine."

Jyn had been frightened of the thought of being pregnant at first. She hadn't even told Cassian for a while, as long as she could hide it. But Cassian had been overjoyed when he found out and he had helped her to accept it. He had also become increasingly (and annoyingly) protective of her as the months passed by. 

Now they were going to a trading posts to receive information from a supposed rebel insider to the Empire. 

They loaded up the ship, then got on themselves, along with a droid, B4-6. Cassian piloted ship, while Jyn sat in the back. She felt a little strange, a little sick, but she ignored it. 

Then they landed on the trading list and got out into the crowded streets. Jyn was jostled about as they walked and the strange feeling came back. She ignored it again. 

They located the rebel insider, and Jyn talked to him. His information was about at sketchy as the man himself. When she met back with Cassian he asked how it went. She laughed.

"He sounded like he knew about as much information as we do, or less. I hate to admit it, but that was a waste of time-"

Suddenly she was shoved aside by someone. Then she felt it. No...it couldn't be, not now. Not here. 

"Jyn?" Cassian said. "Jyn? What's wrong?" 

She looked at him, eyes wide. 

"Cassian, its...it's the baby."

"What about the baby?" he asked slowly.

"It's coming. Now" she whispered.

Then she cried out as she felt a deep pain. 

"Jyn!" cried Cassian.

She took a deep breath, "I'm okay, I'm okay. It's okay."

"We need to get out of here" said Cassian.

Jyn nodded. They once again made their way through the crowded streets and back to the ship, stopping several times for Jyn. When they reached the ship, she collapsed on the floor. Cassian kneeled down beside her. 

"Jyn, I'm going to get us out of here, just hold on."

All she could do was choke "okay" as Cassian went up to the front. They flew out of the trading post, then jumped to hyperspace. Cassian went back to check Jyn, who was sitting on the floor, hands clenched. 

"Jyn, we're going to be back on Yavin 4 soon, can you hold on until-" he began. 

"Cassian" 

The sound was so small, so faint, that Cassian hardly caught it. And then it took a moment to register that it was Jyn, loud, obnoxious Jyn who was making this tiny noise. 

She looked at him and she said,  
"Cassian, the baby's coming. I'm not going to make it back before it does."

He nodded once, twice before comprehending what was happening.

"What-what do you need me do, Jyn, how can I help you?" he asked.

Jyn clenched her teeth and said, "I need to push."

"Okay, okay" said Cassian.

She cried out, as they sped through hyperspace. 

 

Cassian held his daughter in his hands. She was so small, so beautiful. He could hardly believe she was real. 

She cried out and Jyn cried, "Is she alright?!"

"Yes, yes, she's perfect" said Cassian, tears in his eyes. 

Then he looked at Jyn, lying on the floor of the ship. 

"Are you alright?" he asked her. 

"I think so" she said shakily.

He knew she was just being strong by saying that, for she was pale and shaking. 

"You need to cover her up...she'll get cold" gasped Jyn. 

Cassian took a small rag from a compartment and wrapped his daughter in it. Then he remembered Jyn shaking on the floor and he grabbed his coat from the corner and threw it over Jyn, all the while supporting the baby with one arm. 

He realized they must be getting close. 

"Jyn, I need to land the ship, can you take the baby?" he asked gently.

"Yes, yes, I haven't even gotten to hold her yet" said Jyn, her voice cracking with emotion.

He handed their daughter over to Jyn for the first time and her eyes lit up as she looked into the baby's face. She was all Cassian, dark hair, dark skin, except for the eyes and nose. There...it was Jyn. Cassian landed the ship on Yavin 4 and carried a shaking Jyn out while she held the baby. The looks from the crowd as they stared at the little newborn were priceless.

Jyn and the baby went to the medical unit and were both released after a day. 

That night, Cassian and Jyn were sitting in bed, Jyn holding the baby. Cassian looked over at her and said, 

"Jyn, how did you like farming?" 

Jyn looked at him, surprised.

"I liked it I guess. It was the only time my life was really peaceful, the only time I really had a family...until now" she replied. 

"I want to get away from all of this. I don't want our daughter to be raised in a world of war and pain and loss. I don't want her to have to be forced to make decisions that will haunt her forever. At least not while she's so young." 

"You want to leave the rebellion?" asked Jyn.

"Is it too much?" Cassian asked.

Jyn shook her head, "Nothing is to much to protect my baby. Our baby."  
The baby cooed and Cassian smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posted the final chapter of this later today (you get two in one day!)


	7. Epilogue

Jyn watched as her daughter ran through a field, her arms spread wide, mimicking a ship zooming through space.  
They had named her Gala, for Jyn's father, Galen. 

Jyn smiled as Cassian ran after her and scooped her up into his arms. 

Gala giggled and screeched as Cassian lifted her high and let her soar through the air for a moment before bringing her back down and hugging her close. He let her go and she ran toward Jyn. 

"Mama, mama, watch me zoooom!" she cried as she ran into Jyn's arms. 

Jyn laughed and embraced her daughter, but she soon squirmed and "zoomed" away. 

Cassian walked over to Jyn's side and took her hand.

"I love you know" he said.

Jyn smiled and met his eyes. 

"And I love you." 

She leaned her head on his shoulder as they both watched their daughter run about.

Life wasn't perfect. They still had nightmares, and would wake up screaming or shaking, but they were there to hold each other when they did. They had each other, they had their daughter, and for them they needed nothing more. After all, they could have died long ago on that beach on Scarif, with their embrace spelling out the promise of a life that would never come, yet now had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for bearing with me through one of my first fanfics:) I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it.


End file.
